Computer systems and computer network systems are monitored for anomalies. When an anomaly occurs, an alarm can be generated to notify a user or administrator. The types of anomalies that are of interest for the purposes of generating alarms can vary based on how a system is configured or used. Furthermore, it is well known that overuse of alarms can become a nuisance and/or cause alarm recipients to ignore such alarms. Customization of alarms can help administrators configure a system to generate alarms based on the needs of the system and its users. One such customization allows an administrator to apply a filter to a large set of available alarms, yet such customization is limited and cumbersome. Furthermore, although detection of a condition that can trigger an alarm can provide valuable information, even if the alarm is not triggered, such information may not be available or may be difficult to find or access. Additionally, there can be a high false-positive rate for alarms generated, coupled with difficulties determining a cause for a false-positive alarm signal that was generated.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for a method to manage the generation of alarms that allows users to change configuration, to control triggering of alarms, to gather alarms and make them accessible and to manage information for detected conditions that did not trigger an alarm in a straightforward manner.